Walls are frequently constructed by attaching drywall panels to studs. For example, structures attached to wall mounting systems that are attached to drywall (i.e., located away from studs or joists) are dependent on the mounting system attached only to the drywall to support both static loads (e.g., an ornamental object) and dynamic loads (e.g., an individual holding a grab bar). If the wall mounting system is weak, for example, the ornamental object can fall or the individual can lose their balance if the mounting system gives way.
In addition, it is important that the structural component located on the inner side of the drywall be large enough to distribute the load over a wide surface area to increase the load bearing capacity of the drywall panel. Conventional fasteners, such as screws and bolts, are not effective when used with drywall unless they are inserted through the drywall into studs or joists.
Although there are anchors that provide larger load carrying capabilities they have inherent limitations such as difficulty to install. One such published application; U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0272812 (Bauer, et al) has some advantages over other prior art but still has numerous disadvantages and limitations as a wall mounting system. For example, there is often fiberglass insulation on the inside of a typical stud wall. Therefore, when a hole is made in a drywall panel to mount a wall anchor assembly the components inserted through the hole will often encounter fiberglass. When a guide sleeve 24 is inserted through the wall opening as in U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0272812 (Bauer, et al) two (2) arms 102 and 104 depending from the flange 100 can encounter fiberglass which can make the guide sleeve 24 either inoperable or difficult to work in communication with a mounting mechanism 20.
A further limitation of U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0272812 (Bauer, et al) is that mounting mechanism 20 is held/restrained inside the wall assembly at only one point by a tab member 26 and in the event that the mounting mechanism 20 becomes disengaged from the tab member 26, the mounting mechanism 20 can fall and be lost inside the wall assembly. In addition, another disadvantage of U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0272812 (Bauer, et al) is that when the insertion member 22 via actuation of the tab member 26 is positioned adjacent to and parallel with the panel P 1 (FIG. 15) it is difficult or nearly impossible to remove the insertion member 22 without damaging the insertion member 22 or the guide sleeve 24. In addition, the tab member 26 does not stay with the insertion member 22; therefore even if an operator wants to attempt to remove the insertion member 22 at a later time he/she may not be able to locate the tab member 26. This could result in having to buy another wall mounting kit.
Yet another disadvantage of U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0272812 (Bauer, et al) is that the insertion member 22 installation through the hole is a two hand operation. One hand has to hold or pull on the tab member 26 while another hand has to be used to push the insertion member 22 through the hole.
Consequently, there is a need for a wall mounting system for attaching articles to drywall panels, for example of conventional walls that provides but is not limited to a large load bearing capacity, that requires only one hand to insert the anchor, that provides dual points of connection between the anchor and an insertion component and that overcomes the obstacles involved with fiberglass located inside the wall assembly.